


A Broad Chest and Fantasy Dreams

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Canon, Reading, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: Ever since he could remember, Noctis loved being read to.





	A Broad Chest and Fantasy Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gladio Fluff Week day 1's prompt: being read to. I really didn't know what to call this, so yeah

Ever since he could remember, Noctis loved being read to. It was the fondest memories he had of his father, and after his accident, it was the only thing that would put his mind at ease enough to not fall prey to night terrors.

Ignis had happily taken up the mantle of reading aloud to Noctis when his father’s schedule became too busy to do so anymore, but being the brat that he was, Noctis insisted Gladio start reading to him as well once they became close. The reason he gave them both was that it would help them bond more quickly, but really, he loved Gladio’s deep voice and broad chest—a comfier cushion than Ignis’.

Gladio didn’t complain about the request, seemed happy enough sharing his novels, actually, but it was harder for him to find the time to stay over with Noctis than it was for Ignis, so it became habit that he would read to him Friday and Saturday nights while Ignis read to him the rest of the week. That was fine with Noctis because he was allowed to stay up later those nights, which meant Gladio would read for a longer time.

Gladio’s books were better than Ignis’, not that he would be so rude as to tell Ignis that. Ignis had long given in to reading him works of fiction but he still tried to sneak in education where he could, reading him historical pieces and political conflicts. These stories often made Noctis fall fast asleep out of boredom or confusion. Gladio’s books, on the other hand, left his mind spinning with adventure and magic that lead him slowly into fun-filled dreams, and they often paused between scenes to animatedly discuss the fantasticalness.

It wasn’t that Noctis _needed_ to be read to to stay asleep anymore— sleeping was one of the things he was best at; it was just that he enjoyed falling asleep that way. He liked having someone there with him, feeling their warmth and hearing their voice. He liked losing himself in a world of make-believe so that he could let his own troubles drift away from his mind letting him dream of happier things. It was also nice having someone there when he woke up—another thing Gladio was better at since Ignis was _always_ up and about by the time Noctis awoke.

Gladio always let him slump upon his broad chest, the teen’s arm cradling his back as the other held the book aloft or against a raised knee. Sometimes, right on the cusp of drifting off, he would feel Gladio place a feather-light kiss to the crown of his head before setting the book down on the bedside table and turning off the lamp. This always brought a smile to the prince’s face, his last thought, “I’m glad to have a shield like you.”


End file.
